Hair ties
by writersjoint
Summary: Starting at a new school, in a new town, the midst of senior year isn't cutting it for Beca. She decides she would rather skip her first day, and ends up meeting her cousin Stacies friend, Chloe. AU Bechloe.
1. Chapter 1

_**I was trying to finish this stupid short story I have to write for a class, but this came out instead. So I'm rolling with it.**_

* * *

><p><span>Hair ties - Chapter One<span>

"You will do just fine."

Beca narrows her eyes as she nervously fumbles with her fingers. She looks up at Stacies words and lets out a rugged breath. The car seems to be getting hotter as time goes on. Beca turns her head and watches the other teenagers hurry into the unfamiliar high school. It feels like someone is tearing up her stomach. The nervousness she is feeling isn't helping the fact time is dwindling and _shit_- now its five minutes until the first bell rings. And _okay_, it sort of feels like she's about to vomit everything she's ever ingested. Unfortunately, she has to go. It's not an option. But starting at a new school in the midst of senior year _really sucks_.

"What if they all hate me?" Beca asks. She looks out into the falling rain, thinking how everything seemed so cliché. She was the quiet new girl, who hates making friends. Yet here she is, being forced to start a new school. "I'm not a very like able person, Stace."

Stacie turns her attention towards Beca. She sighs when she sees how disheveled the young girl looks. In a way, she feels bad that she had graduated last year. If she hadn't, they could go in together. Stacie knows that school like the back of her hand. She could show Beca the ropes, maybe helps her make some new friends. But she couldn't. And seeing how deeply worried Beca is, makes her feel terrible she can't help.

"Hey, you'll be fine." Stacie reassures. She grips the steering wheel and looks at Beca, who is still staring out the window. "You have your schedule, right?"

Beca nods. She lets her fingers run up to the handle of the door and slowly opens it. She steps out and huffs a rugged breath. She thanks Stacie for the ride and when she shuts the door, everything becomes real. She isn't in the safety of the car anymore and now she is unhurriedly walking near the front of the school. She watches Stacie drive away while she stands in front. She's pretty sure she's in the way of anyone trying to walk inside, but she can't bring herself to walk through the double doors.

Beca figures she might as well walk in and get this over with. But as the bell can be heard and stray kids are rushing inside, she stays still until there isn't anyone in sight. She starts to walk away from the school, and decides she simply doesn't want to go. She knows this is a terrible choice, and she will be in loads of trouble, but it's not like this is the worst thing she could do.

She shoves her shaky hands into her pockets and begins to walk away rather quickly, not wanting anyone to be suspicious as to why she is hurriedly walking. Which she knows doesn't make much sense. Beca looks around her surroundings as she shuffles down the narrow sidewalk.

The sky looks like a mixture of dark colors. It is a weird grey which bounces to a dull black that swirls into a weird pinkish color that pokes trough the puffy rain clouds. Beca loves this weather. And she doesn't mind that it looks absolutely disgusting outside, because it calms her. She's always loved overcast skies, opposed to the clear blue.

A few cars can be heard, and then seen, rushing by her. She doesn't know where she's going, but she keeps walking. And walking, and walking, until she reaches the end of the sidewalk and an on ramp to a freeway. Beca doesn't know where else to go, so she crosses the street once the cars let her. She then realizes that the only way she can go is back in the direction of school.

She makes a disproving grunting noise as she scuffs her boots against the cement. Her arms cross and she is trying to figure out what to do. She looks down at her black watch - she's never been more grateful that her parents always instilled the idea of importance in watches, because otherwise she would be clueless to time right now - and sighs. School has started nearing an hour ago and she knows that it may be second period, but she isn't sure. She taps her fingers unceremoniously against her arms. A few cars go by and every once in a while and someone stares at her with a look that Beca can only assume is, 'why the hell aren't you in school?'.

Time has gone by and Beca isn't totally sure how long she's been standing awkwardly off to the side of the road, but she's pretty sure even if she begins to walk back now, school would still be in session. She stares at the passing cars with a blank expression. Her nervousness has subsided, and it is replaced with more of a small worry that she would get caught.

A series of loud honks pulls her out of her muse. She snaps her head to the side and her arms fall out of their crossed position. _Shit_. Beca thinks. The car that emits the noise pulls to the side of her and her Uncle Ben stumbles out and stands inches away from her.

Beca has never seen him look so confused, yet angry at the same time. He walks up to her and she notices he's about to speak, so she clamps her lips shut.

"What are you doing here? Didn't Stacie drop you off?"

Now, Ben is a nice man. He's the typical dirty blonde/blue eyed combo. And Beca realized he's pretty lenient about things. She's only lived with him and her aunt Cara for about two weeks now, but she doesn't have much to say other than they are the usual nice people. They aren't amazing, they aren't spectacular. They are just nice. And Beca likes that, believe it or not.

The brunette notices he isn't as angry, more of a worried and confused mixture. After thinking momentarily, she opens her mouth to reply, but no words fall out. She wiggles her lips around to try and form any words, but it's like she stuck. They are formed in her head, they're hanging in the air and she knows what to say. But she can't, so Becas reply comes in the form of a mere shrug.

"Are you okay?" Ben asks.

Beca can tell he's relieved as she nods again. She knows he's going to make her go to school. He's going to drag - literally - her into that school and make her go to whatever period is going on right now. She's going to be forced to attend whether she likes it or not.

"How about we start you tomorrow instead?" Ben says.

Beca clears her throat. "Okay. Yeah. Thank you."

They get into the car and Beca stays silent for most of the ride. She clasps her hands together and lets them lay on her lap. Her eyes linger on the upcoming road they live on and her mouth parts in a malaise fashion. They aren't formed in a frown, smile, or purse. She isn't sure what she's going to say, but she feels like she needs to say something.

"I'm sorry. I'm just-just really scared." Beca says barely above a whisper. And she's sure he isn't going to have any sympathy for her because why would he? Why would anyone, really.

They reach home and as he pulls into the drive way, he turns his body slightly so he's facing Beca. The brunette stares at her hands, afraid he's going to yell at her for her mistakes.

"I understand."

Beca shoots her head up and her mouth falls into an 'o' shape. She closes it immediately and it turns into a small, almost surprised smile.

He nods and slightly shrugs. "It's scary starting a new school. It's the middle of the year, which makes it worse. And you've been through a lot the past couple years, Bec. But you do have to go to school."

Beca sighs. "I know."

"Go head inside. I have some more errands to run before work. I think Stacie has Aubrey over." Ben says.

Beca huffs. "Great." she mumbles as she gets out of the car. She gives Ben a small wave as he pulls out of the driveway. When he's gone, she walks inside and carefully makes sure she doesn't make any noise. She doesn't want to be spotted, but as she's trotting up the stairs, she hears Stacie call her name in confusion.

She sees Stacie walk up to the stair case and her friend Aubrey follow suit. Keeping a tight lip as the blonde narrows her eyes suspiciously at her, Beca turns to them. She rests her arms on the banister.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Stacie asks.

"Yeah… Long story short, I'm going tomorrow." Beca states.

"Did you skip?" Aubrey questions.

Beca shrugs.

Aubrey laughs incredulously. "You really are a little delinquent, aren't you?"

"Oh, shut up." Beca retaliates.

"You know-"

"-Aubrey." Stacie says, trying to stop whatever cat fight may be coming. "Let's go back in the living room and wait for Chloe to get out of the bathroom."

Beca narrows her eyes at the unfamiliar name, but before she can question it, the two are walking away. She decides to go upstairs into her room. She's still pretty tired so without taking anything off besides her school bag she lays down. Just as she closes her eyes and lets out a content sigh, her door is being opened. Without opening her eyes, Beca waves her hand in protest, trying to ward off any conversation.

"Oh. You're not Stacie."

Becas eyes open at the unknown voice.

"I'm sorry. I thought this was Stacie's room."

Beca sits up and then notices someone standing in the doorway. She's slightly taller than Beca. And she seems to be her age. Beca watches skeptically as the redhead walks in anyway.

"It's... okay." Beca decides on.

The redhead observes the walls that are covered with nothing but white paint. Beca watches her as she casually walks around. She knows this is weird, and that this stranger could be planning to kill her or something. This admittedly attractive redhead is going to end up massacring her and her body will never be seen again. It's ineluctable. _This is what horror movies are made of, right? Yeah._ Beca thinks. She notices the girl is now staring at her, seemingly waiting for her to say something. Beca realizes the girl had said something that she must've missed.

"I'm sorry. I zoned out there." Beca says.

She laughs. "I noticed."

Beca's stomach flutters. She decides that this feeling is much, much better than the nervous one. And that she would like to have this nervous, yet happy feeling more often.

"I like your dream catchers."

Beca turns her head and looks up at the two white feathered dream catchers dangling from the wall. They were her grandmothers and Beca adores them. She merely thanks her. And then she wonders if this is Chloe. Chloe who she has never heard of, the Chloe who is a complete stranger is walking around her room. A stranger she feels like she knows, somehow.

"Who are you?"

The girl turns and smiles widely at Beca. "I'm Chloe. I'm Stacie and Aubrey's friend."

Beca nods. It was odd to her that this girl didn't seem too fazed by this. She accidentally walked into Becas room and now she won't leave.

"I'm Beca."

"Oh, I know." Chloe states. She opens the window and sticks her head out of it.

Beca stands and straightens her shirt out as well as her pants.

"Uh, you can sit on the sill. It's big enough." Beca says.

Chloe swings one leg over, then the other.

"Sit with me." Chloe says. She lifts her hand in a, 'come hither' motion that Beca for some odd reason can't say no to. She walks over and copies Chloes position. She sits at a respectable distance and crosses her feet as they dangle next to Chloe's. Then the realization hits her. _Oh my God._ Beca thinks. _This is how she's going to kill me-_

"So your Stacies cousin?" Chloe asks.

_Okay. Maybe she isn't going to kill me_. Beca realizes.

"I am."

"Aren't you supposed to be in school? It's only noon."

"It was supposed to be my first day today." Beca states. She focuses on the few power lines running along the sidewalks as she waits for Chloes reply.

"You skipped?" Chloe asks. And Beca's relieved she doesn't sound mad like Aubrey and Stacie, but rather calm.

Beca shrugs. "I guess."

"Well, someone's a little bad-ass." Chloe nudges Becas shoulder with hers.

The brunette doesn't really know what to do with her face. She feels a smile almost peak through, but at the same time she wants to frown because of how un-awkward this feels. And Beca's eerily used to awkward situations, so this is even weirder that it _isn't_ awkward.

"Are you on break like Stacie and Aubrey?" Beca asks.

"No." Chloe says. "I go to school the next town over, actually. That's why we're all hanging out today, since they go back tomorrow and all."

"Oh." Beca says. She turns her head towards Chloe and see hers narrowing her eyes. She then glances down and notices Chloes fingers are playing with a loose hair tie on her wrists. She subtly snaps it a few times before replying.

"Yep. I'm pinning to become a child care provider and I figured that if I can go to a junior college and become one, I don't see the point in following everyone else to university, you know? And anyway, I'm just not interested in that. My parents aren't happy, but- you know, I'm going to shut up."

"No, no." Beca says. "It's okay."

Beca's surprised with herself. Usually she hates listening to people talk. But Chloe's perky inflections and small hand gestures she speaks with, interests her.

Chloe laughs and starts to talk with the hand motions again. She slowly flings her wrists. They go back and forth as she talks.

"Sorry. Sometimes when I talk, I blab. It probably gets really annoying. I would assume so. Aubrey gets really annoyed by it. Stacie just laughs at Aubrey's anger." Chloe realizes Beca's slightly laughing at her and she sighs. "And I'm doing it again."

Beca's snorts. "It's fine, really."

Chloe smiles halfheartedly, chastising herself for word beckoning again.

"Where are you from?" Chloe asks.

"Pittsburgh." Beca says.

Chloe's mouth gapes. "Seriously?" she asks, swinging her legs in the air, they barely scrape the roof.

"What?" Beca asks, furrowing her eyebrows.

"What's it like out there?" Chloe asks. Her eyes light up, and Beca's oddly fascinated with the blue dilation.

"It's different." Beca says. She laughs. "Way different."

"I would assume so. I've never really been outta this area." Chloe says.

"What? Really?" Beca says, turning her head towards Chloe. "How can you stay in one place for so long?"

Chloe laughs. "Tons of reasons. I've been to Lincoln, though. I got asked to do a line of coke the last time I was there."

Beca nods. "I guess it is pretty weird there. Not as weird as here. I swear, everyone knows me and I barely even know more than three other people besides my aunt, uncle, Stacie and Aubrey."

"Well, now you know me." Chloe says. She sets her hand on top of Becas. In which, Beca assumes is supposed to be a harmless gesture, makes her cheeks turn red and she almost wants to prolong the action, but she doesn't necessarily know how. Before she can say anything, her door is being opened once again and Chloes hand is replaced with the cold air that this weather ensues.

"There you are!" Stacie exclaims. She walks over and practically drags Chloe away from the window after her legs are secure on the ground. Chloe smiles and waves at Beca as she is escorted out and Beca can't help but smile back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I have tried to post this literally three times, and I don't know why it won't... So I waited a while and hopefully it works. If it does, thanks for reading this... _thing. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A dull thud surrounds Becas forehead. Her mouth clamps shut as she feels an acrid taste begin to seep into her taste buds. The sidewalk seems to be moving away from her as she walks along. Her eyes can't decipher the cement from the road; she stumbles a bit, before losing her balance and landing on the curb. Huffing, Beca shifts her legs out from under her and then lays them flat on the ground while setting her head in her hands.

In this very moment Beca deeply regrets convincing her aunt and uncle that she is able to walk home from school every day.

She palms her forehead while trying to stop the aching. She notices that her nose seems to be bent and she can feel a weird residue coming out, but rather than gushing with blood, it's coming out in chunks. She wipes her mouth free of the remnants and then presses on her temples with her palms and squeezes her eyes shut.

Oh, by the way, Beca's positive that today was the worst first day of schools shes ever experienced.

Beca knows she should at least try to make it home but she can't seem to garner enough power to stand. There's a few passing cars while no passing pedestrians. Although she is pretty sure she would decline help anyway if possibly asked. Beca covers her face, not necessarily minding the dampness she can eerily feel against her skin but gross- there's a few chunks rubbing against her cheeks, she figures it's better than sitting with pounding eyes.

She sits with her head buried into her hands and her legs tucked into her body. She's pretty sure if anyone actually has passed - which a few noticeably have, she has heard small voices murmur as they walk by - that they think must think she's crazy.

The weather is thankfully a little better than yesterdays, meaning there is little to no chance of rain. Beca isn't too fond of it. After a while of sitting in the same position, she lifts her head and cracks one eye open. It's a little later, but not dark outside. Her head is pain free and she feels slightly more stable, she takes rugged breaths before lifting herself off the ground. She successfully sustains her balance and takes a few weary steps, afraid she might fall and succumb to step one all over again.

Beca trudges up the street until she finally makes it onto the long sidewalk leading to the forest green front door. Part of her is worried that she will get in trouble for being somewhere around two hours late, yet part of her does not care one bit; she just wants to wash her face, change into yet another hoodie and crawl into the comfort of her warm bed so she can sleep off her dreadful day.

Her current aspirations don't seem to be a possibility as she opens the door and is met with a flustered looking Chloe making her way out as she is trying to walk in.

"You're here." Chloe says while looking relieved.

Beca nods and her eyebrows furrow as Chloe looks at her with a clear disgusted glint in her eyes and _wow_ Beca hadn't realized Chloes cerulean eyes were so memorizing until she was staring directly into her own.

"I... live... here." Beca slowly says as she drops her backpack by the door.

Chloe shakes her head almost looking like she just had an epiphany that duh- Beca lives here.

"They were worried." Chloe points behind her even though directly behind her are the stairs, not the kitchen or where ever "they" may be. She raises her hand and gently touches Becas nose. "What did you do?"

Beca gulps as Chloe practically strokes her aching nose. The feeling is definitely weird. Chloes touch is so gentle, soothing, and almost loving - but not love, loving, it's like she's petting a puppy or something along the lines of fur - and Becas unsure why she doesn't mind that this still basically stranger is caressing her nose.

"I fell."

Chloe nods.

"Go upstairs and I'll tell them you're home."

Chloe drops her hand and nudges her head towards the stairs. Beca actually complies and keeps her eyes on Chloes back as they part ways. As she is stumbling up the stairs, she is pretty sure she can hear something along the lines of Chloes voice, then a few unfamiliar voices, mixed with familiar ones.

Why was Chloe there anyways? And who were the unfamiliar voices? She knew Stacie and Aubrey had left for school earlier this morning, so it couldn't have been them.

She walks into the hall bath and flicks the light switch on after she closes the door. She winces as she looks at herself in the mirror. Her nose is worse than she assumed. It's barely bent, but very, very purple.

As she examines her nose, the door opens, revealing Chloe. The redhead smiles softly and leans her back against the two sink width counter and crosses her arms.

"They're relived you're semi okay."

Beca nods and she gently touches her nose with her index finger and winces.

"Did you tell them that I fell?"

Chloe laughs.

"Why are you laughing?"

Chloe turns her body so her hip is adjacent to the counter and she keeps her arms crossed.

"Because you most certainly didn't fall, Beca, you look like you've taken a beating."

Beca averts her gaze to the mirror and drops her hands onto the sink handles. She had never been good with lying. It started out when she was around five and had lied to her kindergarten teacher about not slapping one of the stupid little boys who "threw sand" at her and her blatant lie about slapping him for "self-defense" got her sent to time out. She still hasn't quite gotten the hang of fibbing.

"I did fall." Beca states. "Why are you here, anyway?" she then realizes how rude that sounded and opens her mouth to apologize, but Chloe begins to speak anyway.

"My parents are very close with Ben and Cara. They drag me here a lot. I used to not mind because I had Stacie to pass the time with, but for the last few months since her and Aubrey left its been terrible to sit around with them as they talk, and talk, and talk."

Beca slightly laughs, and then hisses as her nose scrunches.

"Here, let me help you with that." Chloe offers. She opens up a drawer and begins to rummage through as Beca waits patiently.

"Wash the blood off." Chloe directs.

Beca turns the sink on and grabs a spare washcloth. She runs in under the water and then dabs it on her nose.

"What do they talk about?" Beca asks after a while.

Chloe shrugs as she picks up some gauze, and then drops it. "Recently it's about how much they admire Stacie and Aubrey. Even more recently it's how I should be going to school with them instead of here."

The redhead seems to find what she has been searching for as she picks up a small packet of medicine.

"Relax your face."

"You don't have to-"

"-I do." Chloe berates. "Relax."

Beca does so the best she can.

Chloe tears open the medicine after she rinses her hands. "And what's even better is that now that I've come out just last year, they make subtle remarks such as I just need to wait for "Mr. Right" to come along."

Chloe lathers the clear substance on the tips of her fingers and parts her lips as she gently pats the medicine over the cut up crevices of Becas bruised nose.

"But you know the best part?" Chloe asks while she finishes. She turns as Beca wiggles her nose around - she realizes this is a big mistake as pain runs through - and washes her hands again.

"What?"

"They get together three times a week. And it's only Tuesday."

Beca does not know what to say. Not to the coming out, the weird talks Chloes parents and her aunt and uncle take part in, or the fact that Chloe doesn't seem too fazed by her own words.

"I'm sorry." Beca offers.

Chloe shrugs. "No big deal."

Beca looks at herself in the mirror but soon her attention is on Chloe. She subtly examines Chloes rosy red cheeks until Chloe turns her body so she too is looking at herself in the mirror. Beca's eyes jolt away and she crosses her arms.

"Thanks for this, the medicine." Beca motions to her nose.

Chloe smiles.

After a moment Chloe turns her head towards Beca. "What really happened?"

And Beca's sure if she tells Chloe that she got into a small fight - seriously it's nothing to even worry about, Beca would like to think - the redhead will laugh and only make fun of her. There will be no chance of any redemption in her slight bad-ass facade that she is hoping Chloe still thinks of her. Becas fingers tap against the dip of the sink as she averts her eyes down from those of Chloes reflection.

"You don't have to tell me." Chloe reassures. "But I'm assuming you got into a fight, because this is surely not from falling."

Beca stills her motions; she's positive she gave herself away; she nods and continues to look down.

"Girls are stupid." Beca mumbles.

Chloe laughs. "This is true."

"Apparently there is no such thing as fast walking in this damn town." Beca mutters. "Seriously, these girls were walking so slowly and all I did was move around then. And bam, I get punched."

"High school girls are crazy."

Beca looks up and smirks at the redheads crooning.

"But I'll have you know, I did her worse."

Chloe smiles triumphantly and Beca can't help but as to feel confident seeing Chloe look proud of her - even though they both are aware this isn't something to be proud of.

"Well I would hope so, bad-ass, Beca."

Beca laughs breathily and joins her fingers together to crack her knuckles absently. She mentally pats herself on the back due to Chloes comment.

Chloe turns and lifts herself on to the counter; similar to how she sat on the sill yesterday.

"What brings you here anyway?"

Becas face flushes. She knew this was coming. She knew she would eventually have to explain the reasons behind her impromptu move and why she couldn't have spent the last few months of her senior year at her old school. She knew that someone would ask, and she knew that she would have to tell.

She just isn't ready yet.

"I don't want to talk about that."

Chloe nods. "That's fair enough."

Beca feels her whole body relax at the revelation.

"Thanks."

"You can tell me whenever you're ready." Chloe says.

Beca nods. She isn't sure if she ever will be ready.

"How was the first day, anyway?"

Beca laughs incredulously. "Oh, it was great, Chloe. Punched a girl after she socked me in the nose, the food sucks just as bad as my old school, and I'm pretty sure my Spanish teacher is going to fail me just because I told her that I hate Spanish."

Chloe laughs. "Why in the world would you tell her that?"

Beca shrugs. "Honesty is the best policy."

Chloe laughs again and Beca suddenly feels her stomach flutter similarly to the previous day. She then notices Chloe lift her arms and cross them while she plays with the seemingly same hair tie on her wrist. And she wants to comment, but figures it's unfair of her to question Chloe, when Beca herself wouldn't answer Chloe just moments ago.

"I'm going to go back down stairs." Chloe says. "Do you want to come?"

Beca shakes her head as she watches Chloe snap the loose band promptly three times, one more than yesterday.

"I uh, I have some homework to take care of, actually."

Chloe nods and she reaches for the door handle. She opens it and lets Beca walk through before following and shutting the door behind her. The two stand by the door, inches away from each other.

"Well, good luck down there." Beca mumbles.

"Thanks. And don't get killed tomorrow, all right?"

Beca nods. "I'll try."

She realizes just how close they are, even though the hall is spacious.

Beca notices Chloe has freckles. They aren't jumbled. They're perfectly placed on her nose and they are... cute. _Cute? Yeah._ Beca thinks. _They are cute._

Chloes eyes linger on Becas. Beca then wonders why Chloe seems calmer. She doesn't seem conscious of her words. And she hadn't pointed out that she was "blabbing". But Beca didn't necessarily think she was blabbing yesterday anyway. Beca decides she evidently doesn't like how close they are so she steps back and awkwardly waves, trying not to read too much into the slight pout on Chloes perfectly pink lips.

"I'll see you later?" Beca asks.

"Later." Chloe confirms.

Chloe turns and begins to walk towards the stairs, Beca stands locked in her same position. She wants to say something, maybe ask Chloe if she wanted to hang out for a while as the elders chat. But as Chloe hits the stairs and slightly turns back to Beca and smiles at her again, Becas brain malfunctions and she's positive she has never seen someone as attractive as Chloe. She isn't totally sure why she has just come to the realization.

"By the way," Chloe begins, "I never did that line of coke."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Chloe always had a tendency for perfection; a certain need for all things to go as smoothly as possible. If she was late for a class, it bugged her. Not just in a small manner, she didn't brush it off afterwards and merely scold herself while making a mental note of not taking too long with lunch before class.

It would stay on her mind; it would linger in the depths of her subconscious until another act happens to play out. Then if she accidentally made yet another dreaded mistake, the previous blunder would be replaced with the current one.

Chloe always strives for perfection in everything she does. And that's why, in this very moment, she is trudging back to her car, on the verge of tears and maybe a little anger due to _still_ not being able to take psychology and _still_ having to take literature 101 when she personally isn't required to.

Chloes body sinks down into the front seat of her silver run down 2010 Toyota Corolla. Her eyes fixate on the black dashboard that holds the built in radio and sports two - as a matter of fact, broken - cup holders. She can hear a familiar tune buzzing around, but the volume of the radio is too low to decipher the exact harmony.

The music is in fact inaudible and Chloe isn't keen on it, but since it started out low, it must stay low.

She makes sure that everything seems to be in place - the broken cup holders have to have the prongs sticking inwards not outwards and if not then it's out of place and defective.

Her hands feel clammy, wet almost. She clasps them together, and then realizes the feeling is less than pleasant so she unclasps them. She tries it again after wiping her palms down her jean covered thighs, because maybe if she waits a moment, the damp feeling will subside. But it isn't. She tries three more times before she gives up and decides to set them on the steering wheel.

Then suddenly Chloe hears her phone ringing in a sharp crescendo. She reaches out with her right hand as she keeps the left loosely holding the wheel; she grabs her school bag and rummages through it. She successfully obtains her device and picks it up, noticing it's her mom.

"Hi, mom, no...no…I'm fine…_Oh_…"

And then Chloe remembers that it's Friday, that she is supposed to go with her parents to one of their little get together, and that she is indeed late for said get together. She huffs, and then narrows her eyes at the stupid people who are in charge of classes who made her wait two hours after her class just to turn her hopes of taking psychology down.

"I'm leaving school now. I'm not feeling too well; I'm just going to go home." Chloe lets out a relieved breath as her mom hangs up after saying goodbye. She turns the car on begins to drive away from the campus parking lot when she notices that there's a dose of added traffic on the over pass into town. After what seemed like forever (in reality she only sat in the line of cars for five minutes) she was able to successfully leave the off ramp and weave into one of the smaller town streets.

Chloe eventually pulls up into her home driveway. She gets out and when she opens the front door she sighs contently as nothing can be heard within the home.

The quietness is very much appreciated.

Chloe walks into the kitchen and sets her bag on the counter off to the side, making sure there is about an inch of space between her bag and the wall. She decides on making some tea. Since she isn't very confident in using a kettle, she fills up a mug with water and sticks it into the microwave and punches in two minutes and forty-five seconds and presses, 'start'.

The green illuminated numbers shining into her eyes begin to dwindle and as the timer hit the one minute mark, the doorbell rings. Chloe continues to stand in front of the microwave until the timer is finished, she takes the cup out and set the water on the counter.

She isn't sure if she should continue making the tea, or see who is at the door.

Then the sound of chimes begin again so Chloe crosses her arms and walks towards the front door, not seeing anyone through the peephole, she slightly frowns, but opens the door anyway.

_Beca_.

"Hi."

"Hi." Chloe smiles, a bit surprised, she gently laughs as she watches Beca sway on her heels. She notices the small brunette has a brown paper bag in her left hand, and a clear container filled with what looks like chicken broth in her right hand. As if Beca is reading Chloes mind, she offers the contents in her hands, bringing them forward into Chloes reach.

"What's this for?" Her mind is still on her tea, though she peers into the paper bag to see a box of water crackers and a bottle of apple juice.

"I figured that since you helped me with my nose the other day that I should do something in return, so I brought you soup and crackers since you're sick."

"How did you know about that?"

Beca blushes. "Well… I- when your parents got to my house I um, I went downstairs to see if you were with them and when you weren't your mom told me you didn't feel well and then she told me you were at home, so then I asked where you guys lived… I'm not like, a stalker, I swear-I just decided to bring you some food."

Chloes face softens as she smiles at Beca, the tea slipping further and further away from her mind. "That's really sweet of you. How did you get here, anyway? I didn't think you could drive?"

"…I walked."

Chloes mouth falls. "You walked?"

Beca lightly shrugs and runs her hands into her jean pockets while looking down. To try and avoid questioning, she says, "When I used to get sick, my grandma would make me soup and crush up crackers and put them in with the soup but I wasn't sure if you liked that, so I just brought them in a bag. And she always got me apple juice. I hope you like apple juice, if not that's fine, but-"

"-I like apple juice." Chloe states and Becas neck has a now red tint that is creeping up into her cheeks. "You really walked?"

Beca nods.

Chloe has a minuscule smile creeping onto her lips, and before she could say anything, Beca begins to walk backwards.

"Well I'm just going to go then."

Chloe lightly shakes her head and continues to sport the tiny smile. "Come inside."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Don't be silly, you brought me this, we can share."

Beca nods.

Chloe ushers Beca inside. The redhead leads them into the kitchen. She sets the contents in her hands down, and spots her tea. It's silent. And it not awkward, but it's not content. It's just there. Kind of like a liaison of silences, because even though no words are being spoken, everything is made clear. Beca doesn't know what to say, and Chloe is too busy internally smiling at Becas sweet gesture to even think of anything to say.

"How do you feel?" Beca stands still near the pantry adjacent to the counter as she watches Chloe open the soup container.

Chloe successfully pries the container open and takes the crackers out of the brown bag along with the juice. She bites her lip at the question. "I'm feeling better."

It was true, even though she wasn't sick per se, she didn't have the best day with not getting her desired classes. And the fact that Beca had brought her food, and seemed to care so much about how she felt, cheered her up.

"Good. That's good."

"Do you want some?"

"It's for you." Beca insists.

"I can share." Chloe states. "Do you want my tea? I would've made more if I knew you were coming."

Beca shakes her head. "Just eat the soup."

Chloe laughs. "Fine." she decides to take a spoonful of soup, she notices that it is still steaming (she wonders how quickly Beca brought her the food because surely it should at least be cooled down by now) so she takes a weary sip and then hums in delight. "Where is this from?"

"This deli that's downtown. The soup is better than the sandwiches."

Chloe halts her motions, she looks up at Beca and she isn't sure if she should smile or frown so she keeps her face neutral and Beca looks at her nervously. Beca went downtown, which is one mile from Chloes house, not to mention the fact that Beca lives half a mile from downtown, so in total, she had walked a mile and a half just to buy her soup.

"It's good, isn't it?" Beca asks with a slight nervous tone. She didn't want Chloe to fuss over this, she didn't mind walking, she actually liked going for long walks.

Chloe nods forcefully and takes another spoonful into her mouth. "It's really good."

Beca inches over to one of the bar stools sitting across from the counter. She wearily sits down and clasps her hands together. She notices the said tea and begins to sip on it absently. She can't help but notice that Chloe seems to really be enjoying the soup, seeing as it's three fourths of the way empty and all the crackers are gone, scattered crumbs covering the top of Chloes long sleeve blue striped shirt as the juice sits untouched.

"So, you wanted to see me, huh?" Chloe sips the juice and then sets it down on the counter, smiling knowingly. She thumbs the cap as she watches Beca blush for what seemed to be the tenth time in the last ten minutes. She becomes impressed with how quickly the brunette composes herself.

"Don't flatter yourself."

Chloe chuckles and cleans up the remnants of food dispersed along the counter top.

"Your nose is… yellow."

Beca smirks and animatedly puffs out her chest. "Thanks for noticing."

Chloe walks around the offending counter top and sits down on the bar stool next to Beca, slightly smiling as she feels Becas eyes stay with her.

"It looks much better." Chloe reassures.

"It doesn't hurt as much." Beca says.

"So, how was the first week of school?" Chloe asks, her eyes lingering on Becas nose. There were still some cuts, but Chloe was right about the bruising going down.

Beca shrugs. "It was school."

"I get it, have you made any friends? Or _acquaintances_, I guess?"

"Some kids asked me to hang out tonight, but…"

"And you're here instead?" Chloe asks, turning towards Beca.

Chloe can see Beca's slightly struggling with coming up with her next sentence, so she simply waits patiently, observing the intense furrow of Becas eyebrows and the new lines creasing her forehead.

"I did for a few hours right after school, but they wanted to drink… and I-I'm not into that." Beca sighs. "I sound like a total loser, but I hate drinking."

Chloe picks her hand up that's sitting on her own leg; she almost sets it on top of Becas. She doesn't know what's stopping her, she had done it once before. But for some reason, she can't seem to do it, so she sets its back down and tilts her head down to match Becas.

"I don't think you're a loser, _very_ different from Stacie, but not a loser."

Beca smiles awkwardly and slumps her shoulders forward. "It um, my mom was- _is_, _still is_ an alcoholic." she mumbles.

Chloe couldn't help herself. Beca seemed so timid and worried about her words, and so much smaller than usual. Not just in appearance, but demeanor. She set her left hand on top of Becas right one.

"I think that's pretty brave." Chloe says gently. She squeezes Becas hand. "You know the consequences if things get out of hand and most teenagers don't do what you do when offered to drink."

"Thanks."

"Can I ask you a question?"

Beca nods and Chloe notices how Beca keeps her eyes glued to their overlapping hands.

Chloe didn't want to be rude, or scare her, or say something inappropriate. But she wanted to know Beca, she wanted to be friends with her, and most of all, she wanted to help her. She could just _sense_ Beca had a few problems.

"Who did you live with before moving here?"

"I lived with my grandma." Beca rushes out. She takes a deep breath before closing her eyes in and when she opens them she looks away from Chloes intense look. "If I tell you all this, you-you have to listen. Don't interrupt because it will just make it harder. And I don't go around telling people this stuff, so you better feel pretty damn special."

Chloe agrees, suddenly worried of what was to come. She lets Beca take her time with forming her words, and when she sees Beca reluctantly open her mouth and a tiny huff fall out; she lets her know everything is perfectly fine with another small hand squeeze.

"I moved here because my grandma had to move into a care facility and I didn't have anyone else to live with. My mom, like I said, is an alcoholic and I can't live with her due to some court thing… I'm supposed to start seeing her once a month. And when I was ten she picked me up from school drunk and all this stuff happened and-and I had to go live with my grandma because well, my dad passed away a long, long time ago. But it's _not_ a big deal, okay? I don't want you to treat me any differently now that you know all this. Just, please, please don't. Because people always do that when they find this stuff out, they treat me like some special case or something, and-and I like being your friend or whatever."

Chloe smirks. "_Or whatever_?"

"I mean, I don't know if were friends or what?" Beca fumbles.

"We could be friends." Chloe nonchalantly says.

It's silent for a moment before Chloe says, "Beca," gently as she retracts her own hand, which makes Beca look up.

"I know we aren't close, or really good friends, or anything really, but you can talk to me about whatever you want. I'm a good listener."

Beca laughs lightly. "Maybe one day I'll tell you all about the miraculous life of Beca Mitchell."

And so Chloe merely nods as the overwhelming urge to make that one day, actually become a real day.


	4. Chapter 4

**All right, I had written the first three chapters on a whim, really, and this just took much longer than I expected. But thanks for the follows/favs/reviews, it means a lot! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

It wasn't necessarily that Beca eaves drops intentionally, she just always seems to be in the right place at the wrong time.

When she was around eight she always over heard her mother on the phone with some man that she had referred to as, 'mom's friend'. Beca knew 'mom's friend' wasn't a good man. He was always taking her mom away; in the other room, or her mom's bedroom, or outside, maybe in the backyard for a few hours.

'_Sweetheart, go upstairs, okay?'_ seemed to be the catch phrase her mother constantly sported. Beca always obeyed and went into her room and sat on her bed. She sat alone for the better part of three hours before her mom would come in, rather weirdly. She would stumble a bit, slur her words. Beca would have to help her mom into bed because by the time Beca herself was ready for bed; her mom seemed incapable of doing humanely tasks.

It was always quiet during those few hours she spent alone. Sometimes muffled noises could be heard but other than that silence was Beca's best-friend. Beca always wondered what they were up to downstairs. Sometimes Beca would watch her mom and 'mom's friend' stagger upstairs and she eventually would grow worried and always went to help them because her eight year old mind just wanted her mom to be okay.

'Mom's friend' would slur unknown words and flail his arms at her. Sometimes she made out an unclear, 'beat it, kid' but she didn't like to dwell on the words too much due to being immensely afraid of the creepy man. Then 'mom's friend' would leave only to return in the next couple of days; sober and then leave a slobbering drunk.

Beca was around ten when she overheard her grandmother yelling at her mom with force every few days. It was hard not to hear the curses; she was told to go to her room which she didn't. She hid by the stairs as she listened to the chastising that seemed to go on for hours upon hours.

They fought a lot, though, Beca realized. Sometimes it was about money, or about someone named 'Steve' (Beca came to realize 'Steve' was 'mom's friend' with time) or the fact that her grandmother would refer to Beca's mom as a 'deadbeat' and then a somewhat louder screaming match would roll through before her grandmother's departure.

Beca never understood what any of the words meant until she grew older, with reflection she began to feel resentment for her mom, and every once in a while she would just wish her mom cared more about her than alcohol and 'Steve'.

It's been nearing eight years since she's even had contact with the woman and she doesn't feel much at all when she thinks back to the time.

Presently as she walks through the front door after a long day at school and hears voices that she has come to decipher as Chloe's parents, she decides to put her skills to test.

It has been a while since she had seen Chloe. The redhead hadn't come by with her parents in the past month, and even though they were barely even friends, she found herself missing the few quick minutes they had conversed with each other.

But maybe it's a good thing Chloe hasn't come around since she regrets telling Chloe about her parents. She isn't sure what prompted her to reveal the information, but once she uttered it, the regret flew in and hit her over the head like a damn brick. Beca not-so-stealthily walks closer to the kitchen; she stops herself near the walkway into the room and remains silent.

"How's Chloe doing with school?"

By that question Beca infers that Chloe is not present. She always assumed Chloe was smart, everything about her screamed intelligence to Beca.

"She could be doing better. She's only taking two classes and she's barely got an A in both of them."

_That's good, isn't it?_ Beca thinks. Yeah, Chloe is smart. She may be a little over barring with emotions with the 'you can tell me anything' spiel but she is smart.

Her thoughts drown out the talking as she starts to think about Chloe. The hair tie occurrence pops in. Beca hasn't really thought about it too much, but she does wonder what that's about. Maybe it's just a bad habit, because those are normal. Everyone has a bad habit. She thinks about how nice Chloe seems, and her stomach flips once she thinks about Chloe's infectious laugh or her sweet smile. She hasn't witnessed any of that in a while and it's beginning to annoy her. No one should be deprived of the sunshine Chloe entails.

Her thoughts are broken as she hears, "How's Beca doing in school?"

Beca scoffs lowly. It seems like that's all grown-ups care about is school.

"She seems to be doing fine. The kid is rather smart."

Beca smirks and nods to herself because she knows she's smart, she knows she's doing fine in all her classes and she knows-

"Are you eaves dropping on them?"

Beca jumps up and her face flushes. Her arms flail to her sides and she nearly trips over her own two fumbling feet before she realizes that was Chloe's voice.

Beca realizes she's missed that voice as she fixes herself up, she flattens out her faux-leather jacket before huffing. She then looks up and blushes as she becomes reacquainted with Chloe's sky blue like eyes.

Beca realizes she's missed those eyes.

"I was… listening." Beca whispers.

Chloe laughs gently and Beca realizes she's missed that humble laugh.

"So you were eaves dropping?" Chloe quirks an eyebrow and crosses her arms dramatically while waiting for Beca's answer.

"No." Beca mutters.

"What do you call it then, Beca?"

Beca tries not to reside too much on how Chloe sounds while saying her name. It's annoys Beca how much Chloe affects her. As Beca thinks of a suitable answer, her eyes are pulled to Chloe's crossed arms. For a moment she is positive Chloe is about to do something, but that something doesn't happen so Beca continues to think of her answer. She certainly doesn't want to sound stupid in front of Chloe.

How did Chloe even come in without a noise, anyway?

"I call it listening to a conversation that I want to know about without having to join in."

Chloe nods and Beca mentally assesses Chloe's thinking face, she is trying to not laugh at her half-assed answer that seriously makes no other explanation than eaves dropping.

"So eaves dropping," Chloe reiterates.

Beca huffs, "Whatever."

Chloe giggles.

"Are you busy tonight?" Chloe tugs the sleeves of her black coat then re-crosses her arms and Beca sticks her tongue out slightly and glides it over her lips (a habit she has, she realizes as doing so) as she waits for Chloe to touch her right wrist because she knows it's coming.

But again it doesn't happen. Beca sighs, the chatter in the background has been drowned out, the only thing she is focusing on his waiting for Chloe.

Beca's eyes narrow as the redhead actually snaps the black hair tie twice, instead of three times. It seems to change every time Beca witnesses it.

"Beca?"

"Huh, what?"

Chloe laughs lightly and drops her arms while stepping forward, a little too close for Beca's immediate comfort but she soon relaxes as she takes in the welcoming unfamiliar scent of Chloe.

"We should do something tonight." The way Chloe says it so low and drawn out like is definitely not a question. Beca takes the words in. Chloe wants to hang out. She doesn't get why. Why has Chloe been practically M.I.A. for nearly three weeks and now she comes around without another word? But then again, Chloe isn't obligated to. Beca is confused. But Chloe wants to hang out. This isn't because she walked into the wrong room, or ran into a bloody nosed Beca or opened her front door to see a short brunette girl baring food. Chloe was asking Beca to hang out on a Friday night.

Beca wants to ask where Chloe had been but she feels like it's none of her business. She also doesn't want to sound… creepy.

"Okay." Beca squeaks out.

Chloe smiles widely. "I'll just go tell them we will be out and then we can go."

Before Beca can say anything, ask any questions regarding what they're doing or even agree, Chloe is practically skipping into the kitchen. Beca can't seem to mind as she remembers that she is going to hang out with Chloe.

Beca listens in because really she feels likes eaves dropping is the one thing she's exceptionally good at. But she can't hear Chloe. She can't hear her aunt and uncle, but she can clearly hear Chloe's mom.

"You want to do _what_ with Beca?"

Beca narrows her eyes at the words because this woman is making Chloe's question (whatever it may be) sound awfully more than what it truly is. Over time Beca has grown to have a large dislike for the woman. She is the total opposite of Chloe because she is rather over baring with her words and Beca thinks the woman is quite rude with the way she insinuates most things.

Like right about now, she is the only person Beca can hear speaking and the words aren't pleasant. She hears something along the lines of, 'shouldn't you be studying?' and then a few moments later she hears, 'would you stop that?'

Eventually she hears Chloe's voice. It sounds dull almost like she is speaking with no emotion whatsoever.

"I'm sorry."

Beca furrows her eyes brows at Chloe's apology. Why was she apologizing? It grows quite so Beca decides to take a leap of faith and she walks inside of the kitchen. She immediately sees Chloe standing near her mom looking embarrassed with flushed cheeks and her teeth chomping at her lips. Everyone else's eyes are on Beca and she really doesn't know what to say so she stands awkwardly for a moment before deciding to speak up.

"Is everything okay?" Beca looks around the open kitchen and eventually her eyes stay planted on Chloe. Everyones eyes fall to the ground and no one says anything and Beca can't figure out what's going on. Why in the world is Chloe asking to go out such a big problem? Why is everyone acting so weird? She wasn't sure what to do so she stood and waited until someone said something.

The fact that it took so damn long before anyone even looked up was just plain odd so Beca merely said, "we don't have to go anywhere."

"You guys can go." Chloe's dad unexpectedly says which earns a rather cruel glare from Chloe's mom, but Chloe takes it and practically bolts out of the kitchen grabbing Beca's wrists along with her without a second opinion.

They don't stop until they hit Chloe's car and Beca can see the reluctance as Chloe let's go of Beca's wrist but she tries not to think about it too much because it's probably just because of her evident embarrassment in whatever just conspired and not because she actually wants to hold her damn wrist.

Chloe hastily staggers into her car and unlocks the passenger door. Beca wearily steps inside and clasps her hands together as she sits down. Knowingly, silence washes over as Chloe only visibly tightens her grip around the steering wheel. Beca glances at the emotionally confused redhead and she feels bad, almost like this is her fault. But she knows it isn't. She feels responsible for the slight frown on Chloe's lips and she wants to turn it into a smile but she doesn't know how to. Beca's never been one for cheering up.

"Want to hear a joke?"

Chloe drops her arms so they sit on her lap. She turns her head and she can't help but laugh at the question.

"What?"

"Whatever happened in there made you pretty upset, obviously, and jokes are for cheering up." Beca says with a shrug and she feels a bit more confident as Chloe's lips tug into a half smile.

"Okay."

Beca racks her brain for the best joke she can think of, one that will make Chloe double over with laughter, one that with cheer her up because she doesn't deserve to be sad.

Beca shifts so she is facing Chloe but Chloe's eyes stay in front of her as her hands lay limp on her lap.

"Why do ghosts love elevators?"

Chloe sighs and she begins to laughs. "Why?"

"Because they lift their spirits," Beca says with apprehension. She grows worried as Chloe doesn't say anything. Beca turns her body back to the front and claps her fingers together but then she hears Chloe laugh again.

When Chloe turns the car on she says, "You're cheesy," and Beca watches her with confusion as she suddenly starts to rearrange things. Chloe starts to fix the cup holders prongs, and then she moves the rearview mirror for no apparent reason. The redhead scans over the dashboard, what Beca can tell three even times, before she begins to drive.

Chloe doesn't say anything more so Beca doesn't either. The brunette isn't sure where they're going but she can't bring herself to ask. She looks down at the time displayed on the dashboard and realizes it's barely even five.

Every two minutes her eyes find the clock and every two minutes her eyes wander to Chloe quickly before she looks out the window. Buildings passed, and then it became pure road. Chloe is still not speaking. There wasn't even any music, which made it rather awkward. It seemed like a lifetime before Chloe stopped driving. They step out; Beca reluctantly follows Chloe, not liking how fast she was walking. Chloe soon halts herself and Beca opens her mouth to ask why they are standing in the midst of large pine trees, but Chloe shakes her head, so she closes it.

It never occurred to Beca that she wasn't well versed in conversations. It wasn't something she dwelled on. Sure, if someone tried to hold a conversation it proved slightly hard for her to keep it steady, but she merely decided it was not a big deal. Now as she realizes asking Chloe important questions, _like what the hell they're doing_, is seemingly very hard, she thinks back to all the awkward times she's had fluke sentences spew out of her mouth when talking. The uncanny thoughts are drawn to a pause, noticing Chloe's pace has started up again. _Chloe must run marathons or something because her stamina is killer._ (Or maybe Beca's just dreadfully out of shape, either or.)

"This is it." Chloe abruptly stops while resting her hands on her hips, looking rather smug.

Beca nods as she takes in a few large breaths trying to regroup. Maybe she shouldn't eat so many chocolate chip cookies. She scans the pine trees, the shrubs, the branches scattered throughout.

"I'd never been here before so I thought we could go." Chloe explains, draping her arms across her own chest and continuing examining the area.

"It's… nice," Beca begins, "pretty."

They walked around for a while, not saying much. Chills of air rang through their bodies, making it slightly hard to walk slowly. It began to grow dark, so they opted on walking back. It was a mundane walk back to Chloe's car. The only noise illuminated was the crunching of leaves under boot clad feet and every once in a while an unknown sound. Chloe would jump as if she heard a definite animal noise. Beca thought it was quite cute Chloe was startled so easily. The largest animal in this area was no bigger than a medium sized dog, Chloe had nothing to fright over.

"Why was your mom mad at you earlier?" Beca notices Chloe visibly tense, and open her mouth reluctantly.

"She thinks I like you."

Beca's jaw slowly falls and her eyes momentarily shoot up to Chloe, they don't make eye contact and Beca's very glad they don't.

"After you brought me food that day she was afraid that we had something going on," Chloe claims, they continue to walk, "I told her we don't, but she doesn't believe me."

A breath of what Beca would like to claim _not_ as relief leaves her body as Chloe utters those words. She is glad it wasn't her that deterred Chloe, rather her mom.

Beca feels her stomach twist and flutter and she feels Chloe smiling at her while they walk. Once inside the car, Chloe turns the car on and as she begins to drive asks Beca if she'd like to get some food which Beca inevitably agrees.

"Can I ask you a question?" Beca says after a while of driving in another silence alike to the one on the earlier drive.

"Ask away."

Beca fumbles around with her thumbs before deciding to out with it and taking a breath.

"I don't know if you notice or not but that hair tie in your right wrist, you seem to, well you know?"

Beca almost doesn't go on as she sees Chloe's whole body tense and her face flash red but she manages to garner up enough courage and continues.

"You snap it, a lot-_kinda_."

Chloe nods with a clenched jaw while her grip tightens on the steering wheel, her knuckles becoming white.

"Is there a reason?"

"Nope," Chloe pops the p, almost as if she's trying to signal she doesn't want to explain further. For the odd occurrence in their small amount of time friendship, Beca has heard what she can tell nothing but genuine words from Chloe. Beca decides not to pry, instead she infers that that uttered '_nope_' marks word number one.


End file.
